Harry Potter and The Tear of Satan
by watashi no tenshi
Summary: After the events that occured at the Department of Mysteries, Harry has to face off with the death of his godfather. Will his broken soul ever be healed? And for all the fans out there... will any girl pull Harry out of his state? 6th year Post-Ootp FF. N
1. Prologue

I know you would all think, "Where the hell does this fits into Harry Potter?!" but I assure you, this will explain a lot in the later chapters.

**R&R plz!**

**

* * *

Prologue **

He had everything a man could possibly have.

Wealth.

Power.

Women.

Intelligence.

Looks.

In every aspect, he was perfect beyond human standards.

He was a god among mortals.

Yet he chose to live with them, why? One might ask.

It was all for _her_.

This is the story of Lucifer, a fallen angel, fallen for a woman.

She was simple, she was artistic.

She was graceful, she was a maiden.

Yet he saw the beauty within her eyes.

He gave it all for her, his immortality, his power, his wealth. She gave him herself in return, only then Lucifer was truly happy. He had abandoned his quest to become a bringer of light. For that many rose against his treason, they believed her to be a demon of some sort that converted their dear Lucifer to betray their god. They wanted her to burn and die for her sins. Lucifer held them off so she could escape, yet…

She betrayed him.

She accused him of many sins and crimes that he did not commit.

That he was the demon.

And that he became.

They drove him to meet god, who would purge his sins. A spark rose in his chest, for God would know if he had committed the sins and crimes. He was sure God could've saved him.

But he did not.

Instead, he banished him into the deepest of earth, where he can receive an eternal curse of painful flames.

On the day of his banishment, he saw her face in the crowd, now in the arms of another man. He looked into her eyes, and found nothing but hatred for himself. A tear, a single solitary tear fell from his eye. None of those in the crowd gave him mercy. And so he was off to the underworld.

He screamed for forgiveness.

He screamed for her.

He screamed for mankind.

He screamed in pain, as he was banished in now what they call hell.

In his eternal suffering,

He cursed god.

He cursed love.

He cursed mortals.

He cursed heaven.

He cursed all.

And for that he became the cursed.

Little did anyone know, that single tear that fell from Lucifer's face, became a black crystal.

It contains Lucifer's love,

Hatred,

Power,

Knowledge,

And mostly, his soul

When he was banished, all those thoughts abandoned him, he was soon filled with hatred. And so he came back upon mortal land to destroy those who punished him for sins he never committed.

The hatred fueled his power now.

He became almost invincible.

Almost.

Then he perished them all.

He purged the land into darkness.

Until God, who found another way to bound Lucifer eternally into the depths of hell.

Lucifer was sealed inside hell, never to be released.

Many soon joined him for their sins; they worshipped him, for he was Satan, their god of hatred and cruelty.

No one fully understood why Lucifer let that single year roll down his cheek. But he himself knew, that one day someone would discover his story, the true story of the Devil.

* * *

So how do u like it? R&R please! 


	2. Forsake me

Hope u enjoy this, this will be a novel-size ff, be honest because this is my first time so please R&R away

After the events that occured at the Department of Mysteries, Harry has to face off with the death of his godfather. Will his broken soul ever be healed? And for all the fans out there... will any girl pull Harry out of his state? 6th year Post-Ootp FF. New DADA teacher, perhaps a new romance and a evil plot along with some angst scenes.

* * *

**Harry Potter and The Tear of Satan**

* * *

He no longer had any needs, not food nor water. He had no desire to live on, for he has lost the one he looked up to the most. He was his alternative life, he was his path out of the Dursley's. He was his only family, He was his godfather. 

The Dursley's noticed the changes in the boy's behavior, no not boy, a young man now. With a look in his eyes that tells the tale of a sad life, the anger, hate, fear, pain, combined in those emerald eyes. And the Aura that looms over him, Death. They saw that this summer he did not come back to Privet Drive number 4 in a happy manner, nor tends to show or tell anything that caused this reaction to their so called niece. Of course, they did not care, but yet very curious.

It was the second week after Harry came home, the Dursleys rarely saw him. It was usually breakfast, teatime, and dinner when he'd leave his room so he can have a little food. Aunt Petunia took this opportunity well, during supper she announced that she was not feeling well and excused herself from the table. She walked up the stairs, but did not head for her room, instead she took a peak into Harry's.

The room was a mess, books and dirty clothes everywhere. Forgotten parchments, and what seems to be letters laid by his bedside table unopened. The room was dark, cold, and felt as though no one had lived in it for ages. Petunia shook the feeling off, but then a wave of emotion hit her body like a powerful curse. Her eyes widen as she felt it, it was a sensation she felt a long time ago, when her parents were taken from her. It was Death.

"What are you looking for in my room?" a stranger said from behind her.

With a "Oh!" she jumped, nearly knocking her niece's glasses off.

"Just looking for my magazine, thought you might have taken it for a bit of reading." She quickly lied.

"Well it's not in here, now get out." Harry said with such coldness and sharp as though his voice can cut a boulder in two.

"You listen here you ungrateful boy, this is our house and we have every right to look anywhere we please to…" uncle Vernon had appeared behind him and now his face red looking extremely fierce.

"Its none of your fucking business what I have or do in my room. Do you want me to repeat myself again?" He rounded on Uncle Vernon, who looked as though he was going to freeze on the spot due to Harry's cold, green gaze.

BAM! It took Petunia a full minute later to realized Harry had gone into his room and slammed the door behind him. She was shocked at his sudden protectiveness of his room.

"YOU FILTHLY LITTLE BASTARD! COME OUT HERE AND LET ME THROW YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY ROOM SO YOU CAN LIVE WITH THE FREAKS!" Vernon roared.

Still very shocked, she calmed her husband, settled her curiosity and returned to her own room.

He was not mad, nor angry. He felt empty. He had felt like this since the last week at Hogwarts, and this feeling continue to feed off of his heart as though it was part of who he is now. He had seen death, he had been near death, but nothing was compared to death of your only true family.

"What of Ron and Hermione?" a voice sounded from the back of his head. He looked down at his hands, looking at them as though blood soaked through them. He muttered, "those who are close to me will only be harmed, it is clearly better not to associate with me any longer." He sighed, looking out into the night sky and searching for those dim stars. They comfort his emotions, even only for a moment.

Sirius was laughing, an arrogant laugh. Bellatrix was fighting to deflect Sirius's curse. And she was successful, a second later she sent a jet of light and hit him squarely on the chest. Sirius felt, as though in slow motion, into the veil. He looked at Harry and said, "you were to blame, you killed me Harry, you weren't strong enough to prevent Voldemort from misleading you, it was your fault…"

Gasping, Harry jumped out of his bed. Breathing hard, he told himself to calm down and that it wasn't his fault. It was hard to shake that feeling off, without someone to comfort him the loneliness in the room was visible to the naked eye. Hedwig was on a journey to the Burrow, when Harry finally decided to write back to Ron. Harry was choking, the dream was too real, he quickly turned to the floor and threw up his dinner. He looked at the clock, 2:43AM. A few more hours and the Dursley's will be leaving Privet Drive number four for a month long vacation before coming back in August.

He was glad that no one will be bothering him for the next month. But that would mean he'd spend his birthday alone, what rotten luck, he thought to himself. But it's always been rotten hasn't it? Another voice responded. Nodding to himself he let himself back to sleep.

As soon as the lights hit the curtains outside of Harry's windows, he lifted himself off the bed, feeling another dreadful day coming. He picked up his glasses and went to wash his face. He wondered if the Dursleys had departed yet. No sound came from the house, had they left? Harry found himself walking downstairs to check.

Once he got downstairs, he looked around for any sign of the Dursleys. No one was there. A second later a crashing sound was made outside in the front lawn, he poked his head out of the window where Aunt Petunia would use it to spy on neighbors.

He could make out around three or four people in black cloaks walking towards the front door. The first thought that stroke him was, Death Eaters! He quickly placed himself next to the door with his wand drawn. A mumbled voice told him that a death eater had unlocked the door. Harry was full of anxiety and he was ready. The door burst open in an instant and various curses of different color flew into the room. He braced himself, he wanted to take these death eaters down.

He threw himself into plain sight, seeing four death eaters hovering over Privet Drive number four's front door. "_Stupefy!"_ he yelled, the closest death eater fell to the ground with a loud THUD. The others seems to be at shocked at what happened to their comrade, "_Stupefy! Pertificus totalus!"_ As two more fell, the fourth shot a bright red hex right at Harry's face, he rolled over to the side and aimed. "_Impedimenta!"_ the fourth death eater was blasted off his feet as the curse hit him.

Now slightly out of breath, he regained his senses and proceeded to take a closer look at the death eaters. The first white mask fell off and revealed…

* * *

woot! my first cliffy! hahaa R&R plz!


	3. Benevolence

Disclaimer: man…. I so wish I own Harry Potter and Co. none of it is mine so don't sue me!

But the Prologue story is all mine! mwhahaha

* * *

From last time:

Now slightly out of breath, he regained his senses and proceeded to take a closer look at the death eaters. The first white mask fell off and revealed…

* * *

Chapter 2: Benevolence

* * *

Hatred, he never felt this way before, he wanted to rip, tear, punch, kick, slice, peel the flesh off of the person lying unconscious in front of him now…

Bellatrix Lestrange

She was here, in the Dursley's front door, knocked out and unconscious. Harry caught a full view of her face now. She was still so young, being Sirius's youngest cousin. Sirius. That thought made Harry's blood boil. She did it. She killed Sirius. She sent him through the gates of hell, into that damned veil.

Aside from that, Bellatrix was a beautiful young lady, if she was not a death eater. She had Shiny black hair and eyes of deep purple. Her curves were so obvious even in those shaggy black robes. But none of these thoughts came across young Harry's mind. For he was pondering what to do with these four unconscious death eaters.

The death eater that was blasted by the Impediment curse was recovering his breath, he located his comrades and with a swish of his wand he levitated the other two besides Lestrange. Since Bellatrix was right in front of Potter, he dared not to make a move. With a second swish of his wand, he summon a porkey and the three of them vanished from the door steps of privet drive number 4.

Harry noticed the events occurring before his eyes, but he did not pay any heed to what would happen if the death eaters escaped. The only thing he wanted now was revenge, and the murderer of his godfather is lying before his feet.

"ugh…." A voice groaned. That brought Harry back to reality. He harshly pulled Bellatrix up by the neck of her robes, slamming her into the closest wall. She let out a whimper when the wall collided with her back. Her wand fell to the floor and was kicked aside by Harry.

"tell me, what should I do with a bitch like you?" Harry spoke in an icy tone.

Bellatrix shivered at the sound of his voice. It was nothing like the Dark lord's voice, it was perhaps more venomous. But that's probably because she killed his godfather, her cousin.

"Do what you must potter, you know I am defenseless right now…" At these words he dropped her to the floor. It wasn't a taunting baby voice, it wasn't intimidating, it was visible fear seen through her purple gaze.

"Pick up your wand, we will duel." His eyes flashed a dangerous glint, there was no joy in this boy's eyes, only hatred.

"I won't duel with you," Bellatrix spoke.

"Why not? Why don't you want the pleasure of doing what your master dreamed of doing to me? To rip, torture, and kill me? ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU WANTED? PAIN FOR EVERYONE?" Harry bellowed.

"I…I didn't mean to kill Sirius, I-"

"DON'T SPEAK HIS NAME, YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID. You killed my only family… he was like my dad… he was the closest thing I have to a dad…" Harry fell apart, in front of his godfather's murderer. He sobbed hard and controllable tears rolled down his cheeks.

"All I wanted was a bloody normal life, why? Why must it be me? I don't want to be the goddamn boy-who-lived…" then he fell on his knees. Bellatrix was stunned. She never saw anyone collapse like this. The feeling of guilt rose in her heart, a feeling she thought she no longer could feel since she joined the ranks of death eaters. She never felt love, nor loved. The only reason she married Rodolphus Lestrange was because she wanted to follow her families' principle, to marry only purebloods. Yet only after one year of their loveless marriage they were sent into Azkaban due to the Longbottom's case.

At the sight of Potter collapsing in front of her, everything that was against what she was about to do was pushed to the back of her head. She walked forward, pulled him into her arms, and cradled him as if he was a baby.

"shh… it's not your fault, no one can comprehend to how you feel… I'm sorry for Sirius's death. I only wanted to stun him, I never expect him to fall through the veil into that damned void…" She spoke, and felt the boy gave a shiver at the mention of Sirius's name. Though he made no protest to get out of her grip.

"I…I don't b-blame anyone except for myself, I-It wasn't you who lead him into the Department of Mysteries… It was me, if only I had study Occlumency better. It was such a simple task…" He cried into Bellatrix's shoulder. Bellatirx was at a loss for words, she don't know what else she could say to ease his pain.

After assuming that position on the floor for quite a while, the tears were gone, but the feelings lingered. He then realized whom he was holding on to, he looked at her face, it was the most mesmerizing thing he had ever seen. Bellatrix had tear stains on cheek, but her purple eyes shone and her lips were puffy. Harry never thought a death eater could look so beautiful.

'beautiful?! What the hell am I saying? She's Bellatrix! She's Voldemort's most loyal servant…' he thought to himself.

"Harry?" a soft voice came from those puffy lips of hers. His gaze met her eyes, he could feel his heart beating faster. 'What the hell is happening? Why am I getting such a reaction from her of all people?'

As he looked into her eyes, he can see pain, regret and guilt all at the same time. He suddenly felt a wave of warmness fell over him. She moved closer to his face… now she was only an inch away… those puffy lips and purple eyes were so close… he can smell the scent off of her shampoo… he wasn't thinking properly because right now he was going to kiss her…

She never felt like this before, she never thought she could get so emotional from a boy she was sent to kill. She never hated him, nor despised him. She was only following her master's instruction, only a servant without a mind of his or her own. But right now she felt like herself again. Before Voldemort, before her families' death, before she had become a death eater, a time when she was carefree…

They kissed.

It was like nothing they had ever felt before. The feelings were mutual. To Harry, he knew who she was, but there was something in her eyes that tells him she cared, despite the fact that she was a death eater. She cared about him, or else she would've just finished him at the chance of getting her wand back. In Bellatrix's case, she knew he trusted her, or else he would've pushed her away.

The kiss lingered, as they both drop their defense to each other, their tongue slipped into each other's mouth and began an expedition. Now Bellatrix was pressed on top of Harry, their body brushed against each other and body heat was radiating around them. Soon they ran out of breath and the kiss broke. They were staring into each other's eyes as if trying to search for his/her soul.

"Bella?" Harry did not know where he came up with that nickname, but it felt natural as he said it. "Yes Harry?" She whispered. It sent a shiver down Harry's spine.

Then, a hardening gaze filled his eyes, he looked down at the floor, and he spoke. "No, we can't, we can't feel this way." She was broken by his words.

"I am me, Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the savior of the wizard world… and you are Bellatrix lestrange, a death eater, the most faithful one perhaps, and the husband of Rodolphus Lestrange. Nothing can ever happen between us." He helped himself out of the position they were in, "no, no, no, NO! I refuse to believe any of this happened!" He screamed.

Perhaps it was because Harry never experienced such concern or intimate situation from or with any person, he was not believe it. It was against who he was BORN to be, it wasn't written in his destiny, for he knew, his life was overruled by his destiny. Or perhaps, a single prophecy.

Damned prophecy.

Bellatrix tried to search for something to say, she wanted to catch his eyes, and see that he was lying. But he stood in front of her, with his back turned. Something ache within her. For she had finally found comfort in something, but that something, or rather someone, was unwilling to believe he himself could give out such emotion to one who murdered his godfather.

Godfather.

Sirius.

Tears pour from her eyes, but she refused to be seen. She walked out of Privet Drive number 4, and finally spoke, "may you forgive me…I-…" she couldn't bring herself to finished her words. With that last syllable, she apparated into the dark sky.

He sobbed.

And cried.

Until his tears were drained.

* * *

**TBC**

Byproduct of Evil: told ya u'd like it...I love Bella too!! But i wont have this as one of those "suddenly fallen for her" kinda fics, i want it to become more emotional. But not to the point where i focus this mainly onromance cuz i want to write the actio/adventurepart more.

anyways, thx for those who reviewed! plz R&R again! "

Tenshi


	4. Reform

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own this no matter what I say or do .> 

Oh yeah, for pplz out there, ima guy. Lol 17 and living in hawaii

* * *

**From last time:**

Tears pour from her eyes, but she refused to be seen. She walked out of Privet Drive number 4, and finally spoke, "may you forgive me…I-…" she couldn't bring herself to finished her words. With that last syllable, she apparated into the dark sky.

He sobbed.

And cried.

Until his tears were drained.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Reform**

* * *

As the sun slowly set towards the west, Harry woke up from his slumber on the couch. It was uncomfortable without Bella there, but he refused to let these thoughts get to him. It has been a few hours since Bella's appearance, after she left, Harry was lost in his own thoughts.

Knock knock

'No death eater would bother to knock on the door…' Harry thought to himself.

"Harry? You in there?" came a concerned voice from the other side of the door.

"P-Professor Lupin?" Harry did not want to see Remus Lupin. Because for one, he was the one who lead Sirius to his downfall, killing one of the last two marauders. (Wormtail is obviously thought as GONE due to some _special_ circumstances)

"Yes Harry I came to check on you, I heard there was a disturbance from Mrs. Figg and came as soon as I was done with my errands," Remus replied.

"Can you prove to me that you are truly the Remus Lupin that I knew?" Harry had to be on guard, since his fourth year's incident, he became more guarded when he is alone.

Remus Chuckled, "well looks like you listened to Mad-eye after all, your patronus is a stag."

"Sorry Professor, just had to see if anyone tried to use the polyjuice potion on me yet." Harry said while opening to door.

"Not your professor anymore, am I? Just Remus is fine." He stepped into the dark room. "Black your new favorite color Harry?"

"Ops! Sorry Prof- Remus, I was sleeping before you came." Harry quickly rushed over to the switch and turned on the lights.

Remus had a haunted look on his face, obviously he hasn't been sleeping well for the past few weeks. The bags underneath his eyes are visibly to even a blind man, and his brown sandy hair seem to be much longer than last time.

"So Harry, are you injured?" He could see tear stains on Harry's cheek, obviously something happened here.

"Oh just the regular death eaters trying to break into the house and try to murder me, but I took care of them." Harry sounded so casual. At this point Remus was clueless to guess what happened, so he refused to pursue the subject.

"Well, I've come to make sure that you are okay. Did you cancel your subscription to the Daily Prophets?" Remus questioned.

"Yes I canceled it," Harry sighed, "I canceled it since it only contains material on how I am a suicidal attention seeker and a soon-to-be dark lord."

"I see your point Harry, but since the… Department of Mysteries incident the prophet no longer contains rubbish like that. Look…" Remus waved his wand, and a stack of newspaper fell on top of the dinning table.

"These are all the daily prophets since the Ministry announced his return, they basically contain all the missing and death tolls." Harry could hear the sadness that filled Remus's voice as he spoke. 'But at least he didn't know about the prophecy,' Harry thought.

"Well Harry, I best be going now since there is much paper work to sort at Headquarters. By the way, the advance guard will pick you up on August 1st. I argued with the Headmaster to let you come sooner, but he obviously think it is best to let you stay under the protector of Lily's spell." Remus said this with regret in his voice, it was evident he wanted Harry out of this hellhole that Dumbledore calls 'Harry's home'.

'Bastard, he _thinks _its best for me to stay here…' Harry thought to himself, before he got into a full rant about Dumbledore's antics, he allowed himself to calm down and show Remus the door.

"FUCK!" Harry swore.

After looking through all the papers, he looked at the missing and death tolls. And saw many of names that he knew were on there.

Percy Weasley was one of them. (and surprisingly a muggle by the name of Michael Jackson was on the death list. Now we wonder why Voldemort wanted to kill him… maybe they almost looked the same? :p)

Percy… Harry never really liked him. But he was one of the Weasleys, it must have broken Mrs. Weasley's heart. She always wanted Percy to come home and make up with Mr. Weasley.

Pushing the death of Percy out of his head. He decided it was no longer important who was on the death list. The only thing that matter is Voldemort. He has to die. There was no doubt.

He will become a murderer.

This was his sacrifice.

For the world.

For the people he love.

* * *

The alarm clock rang at five o'clock sharp this morning, waking the only resident in the house. He got out of his bed, washed up, now putting on some running shorts that were way too baggy for him and a faded T-shirt. Putting on his sneakers and tucking his wand in between his waistband, he left the house.

He ran to the park, which was only a few blocks down, without any disturbance he began his new morning exercise. He ran around the park at least 6 times before slowing down to catch his breath, after that he left for his so called 'home' once again.

Upon arriving, he spotted a strange note with letters writing in green ink.

_Mr. Potter, _

_Please do tell us next time you leave your premises for a jog, and don't be startled when you find one of us following you._

_Take care,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

Harry smirked, it felt so nice to rattle the order's cage and see how they reacted. When he figured this was rather slytherin like, he didn't mind it one bit.

He left for the basement, which contains all the weights that Vernon bought for Dudley so he can lose some weight. He pumped himself physically, decided to make himself stronger and perhaps stand a chance when in a situation where he has no wand. He mentally dubbed himself skinny when he looks into the mirror, but he knew soon he'll fill it all up with some hard packed muscles enough to break a death eater's nose.

He wasn't done yet, now he picked up the tapes that Vernon also bought for his whale of a son to learn self-defense. (In reality, Dudley never needed it cause his fat is his best defense.)

Martial Arts, Harry found out, were very intriguing. He played the tapes for hours trying to absorb the difference styles that can balance his body, soul, and spirit.

Punch,

Kick,

Jab,

Dodge,

Block,

Chinese,

Japanese,

Korean,

Tai Chi,

Judo,

Tai Kwan Do,

And many more.

It was 5 in the late afternoon, he decided to give himself a break in order to take in what he learned today. His seeker reflexes were a bonus to his martial arts skills, for when one of Petunia's plate was about to fall off the shelf, he swiftly caught it with the tip of his index finger. Amazing with himself, he made himself a quick lunch and headed back to the basement, now dubbed 'The training room'.

At the end of the night, he was exhausted. It was a little past twelve now, after a quick shower and dinner, he relaxed himself on the couch. His eyes were getting tired, and soon he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

A tiny pop was heard if someone paid enough attention to it.

Harry felt a hand on his face, slowly removing his glasses, he looked up, letting his reflex and newfound skills take control. With a swift movement, the person was now underneath him, being pinned by Harry's arms and legs.

As he focus to see who it was, the soft pale arms and the purple diamond eyes that bore into his own gave him enough clue to figure out who it was.

"Bella…" He whispered. 'She couldn't be here, could she?' he thought, 'It's just a dream.'

Although a strange emotion was spreading through his veins, what was it?

Anger?

Hatred?

Lust?

Love?

Something indescribable.

"I… I don't want to stay by him," She whispered.

"Then stay here with me." He said it so fast, not realizing if he had even process the thought into his brain yet. Therefore, he declared this to be one of Voldemort's fake visions that were meant to taunt him.

"But you said you would not forgive me… I didn't know who else to turn to. The aurors would throw me back to Azkaban," Bellatrix shivered at the word _Azkaban. _"And Dumbledore would never help the Dark Lord's _most faithful_ _servant_..." She spoke with venom at the last three words.

Harry pulled her up onto the couch, and let himself be overwhelmed of that strange emotion. The consequences of unrestraining himself turns out to be pulling Bellatrix into his arms and cradle her.

"De javu?" he murmured, unsure of what Harry had said, Bella just let this strange twist of event take her away from her grief and fear, she begun to relax and stared into those emerald eyes.

Upon looking at them, she found herself in a kiss, a passionate one indeed. Though she didn't remember who initiated the kiss, she found herself slipping off into slumber.

Harry look perplexed as well, having Bella in his arms made him feel needed, instead of feeling left out like last year. 'This must be one hell of a weird dream, that psychopath must have something nasty in store for me…' his thoughts were running wild, but too tired to think logically. As Bella put both her arms around him and snuggled up to his chest, he felt himself drifting off…

* * *

**TBC**

So…was it a dream? Lol

Thx for those who R&R…. i wanna start a poll to see if you guys want draco to be evil or semi-evil? Death eater or remain neutral?

next due date: ummm probably Jan 5 hopefully earlier and no delay!

next chapter: gonna give harry here some powers...NOT invincible...just small amounts. and more obstruction in Bella and Harry's way!

Tenshi


	5. The Will

**Disclaimer:** I wanna own HP so badly its not even funny, tho I never come up with a good plot .

**

* * *

A slight change in plot: I want to make a dark!Harry, but not too dark…though he will be using some dark arts and get into them. I'll probably write a separate story or a AU version of this fic… cause I want a mega dark Harry but this story is based on romance so I don't want to ruin it **

**MysterioX**: not super power and become adversary to Voldi here, but he'd have a set limit of power and finally using some of his wits….

**Samurai Demon-God Sekikage**: haha don't spoil my plot now. Anyways if he was to find it…I don't think it'll be anytime soon.

**Nutty Al:** I doubt I want Narcissa in this for now… and as for tonks…ummmm…I think on it…but basically its just gonna be HarryBella pairing 

Well thx for those who R&R and plz do so again

* * *

**From last time:**

Harry look perplexed as well, having Bella in his arms made him feel needed, instead of feeling left out like last year. 'This must be one hell of a weird dream, that psychopath must have something nasty in store for me…' his thoughts were running wild, but just as Bella put both her arms around him and snuggled up to his chest, he felt himself drifting off…

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Will**

* * *

Harry woke up. It was probably around 7 in the morning since sunlight just started to shine through the windows. Groggily he rubbed his eyes and found his glasses on the floor. He was currently on the couch right now, reaching down for his glasses he realized there was a heavy weight settled on his chest and refusing to move. Out of curiosity he looked down, upon his chest lies Bellatrix Lestrange laying half on top of him. 

She shifted a little due to the movement and wrapped her arms around Harry tighter for some warmth. 'She looks so cute like that…' thought Harry, but he stopped himself before he developed any feelings at all for the young woman lying on his chest.

'Okay, so it wasn't a dream, and now Bella is sleeping in my arms…' Harry started to process this thought through his head, though it was no help to his sudden headache.

"Huh… where am I? Morning Harry…" As Bella said this she cracked her eyes open, looking around the room to absorb information for where and why was she there.

"So, last night wasn't a dream?" Harry said to the Death eater with a confused tone.

"No, you thought it was a dream? I came to you last night because I-"

Bella's sentence was cut off when suddenly she clutched her left forearm in pain and vanished with a 'pop'.

"Damn it, just when I want to figure out what happened here and Tommy boy had to summon her away…" Harry spoke to no one in particular but was frustrated because now no one can answer him.

"And why isn't Dumbledore's wards keeping people out of this place?" He groaned.

Sighing to himself, he prepared himself breakfast and went to work out for the rest of the day without paying any heed to Bellatrix's appearance at his house. Partly he felt safe and free of nightmares when they spent the night on the couch together, but then he reminded himself it was morally wrong to sleep with his godfather's murderer.

* * *

As days passed by, Harry found himself more proficient at his martial arts. He wondered why wizards never bothered with physical fitness, without a wand a wizard simply couldn't defend himself against physical attacks. Now Harry put less time in working out, instead he shoved his nose into books, lots and lots of them of which he got by owl order. _Flourish and Blotts_ was not the only place he ordered from, he ordered plenty of dark books from Knockturn alley as well. 

It was due to the incident at the Ministry of Magic that changed his views on dark magic. There was always a line drawn between black and white, good and evil. But what if you stood in those shades of Grey? That is where Harry comes in. He hated Voldemort ruining everything he had and hurting everyone that was close to him. He was sick of Dumbledore using his manipulative ways to try and _teach _Harry, and the fact that the old man never trusted him with the prophecy in the first place caused the death of his godfather. He knew he would not act under the orders of Dumbledore again, but he will have little respect for the man this year. As for Voldemort, even if he hates Dumbledore he'd never join the ranks among the death eaters, he _will_ vanquish Voldemort.

That is why studying and practicing dark magic doesn't go against his moral anymore, he will use whatever method it takes to kill Voldemort, because the sooner this matter is dealt with, the sooner Harry can become just a average teenager.

With the thoughts of being a normal boy, he started on his transfiguration skills and his animagus transformations, becoming an animagus was very interesting. Harry soon found he had two animagus forms with a spell, the first… was clearly the reflection of his father, but a dark reflection indeed.

ADark Stag.

Just like the grim, the dark stag was considered a symbol of death, these magical creatures had been extinct for over one thousand years and they were a mystery to all wizards. The dark stags were theHarbingers of lighenting, for legends said they only come out in times of thunderstorms, and bring a shocking bolt of lighting to end whoever reach their eyes. Surprisingly, Harry's second form, was yet another magical creature.

'Fawkes?' he asked himself.

Not Fawkes, but a white phoenix with shiny emerald eyes. Never in the record of wizard history, has anyone ever seen a white phoenix. Perhaps it was never meant to exist? Or were these phoenixes often dubbed as angels? With their white feathers they could easily be mistaken for god's massagers.

Concentrating on his first form, Harry felt his body changing, as he bent over in pain and saw his hands turning into a strong set of hooves. He also felt the changes on his back and head. Soon he was standing on all fours, looking into the mirror in his room, he was a Stag clad in jet black, his horns were sharp and venomous. His eyes were Green as usual but now with a tinge of eeriness within them.

A gray cloud soon filled the skies, and rain began to fall, and Harry felt the power within the skies. It was calling to him, whatever it was, it was tremendous. He could feel it in his veins, in his blood, in his heart. As he closed his eyes he felt a rush of air, when he opened them he was outside of the house. He was wondering if he had done apparation when he looked at his surroundings, he was surprised to see a dark aura surround him as he stretched his newfound muscles. He felt strong. As a dark stag, he ran around the neighbor and as he ran, he noticed he couldn't hear his own hooves running, as if a silencing charm was cast on him.

Then the first lightening began to strike.

Some say lightening never strike the same spot twice.

Harry realized those people had no idea…

He felt the lightening absorb into his stag form, it was not painful, frankly it was quite pleasant for Harry. As the lighting stroke 4 times upon the stag, ancient Knowledge were recorded into his mind, then he recognized them as old Norse magic. He knew of no books that would ever contain such god-like magic in the wizarding world, now he might stand a chance against Voldemort. As the clouds faded away, Harry focused and shifted back into his human form, as soon as the dark stag disappeared from sight, the darkness was swept from privet drive as if nothing happened.

Walking back into privet drive number four thousands of spells were being sorted through Harry's mind, due to his study of Occlumency over the summer. It became much easier for him to put the ancient spells into categories by type and level of difficulty it takes to master the spells. After that being done, Harry pushed the unasked question into the back of his head, and proceeded to focus on his second animagus form.

A flash of green flames erupted from his feet and in seconds spread across his whole body, he ignored the flames and concentrate on the white phoenix that he saw from the spell. A warm breeze filled his lungs making him nauseous, then he opened his eyes. Harry was falling towards the ground, realizing he had wings he quickly flapped them to pull out of the dive, 'this is almost as good as quidditch, except I'm flying without a broom.' Harry thought to himself. As he soar through the living room and into the kitchen, he focus on being himself again, with another flash of green light, afifteen years old Harry Potter reappeared.

Now Harry felt a tinge of power inside of him, wanting to grasp it he let it flow to his hands, and surprisingly, a burst of green flame shot out of his palm. With amazement, he exercised his ability to control these green flames like his animagus form. He rushed quickly to the training room and emerald flames burst from his right hand as he threw a punch at the punching bag. The unthinkable happened.

As soon as the flamed hand made contact with the punching bag, the green flame spread through it, then within seconds, there was only one thing remaining, ashes. As he tried out his power with the green flames, he learned there were _a lot_ of things he could do with it.

By the time Harry was done playing with his new powers, he made a quick dinner and felt fast asleep on the couch.

* * *

Something was tickling his nose, he grabbed the soft fluffy subject and heard a screech. 

"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed. His snowy owl had been away for a week since he first tried his animagus skills, deciding not to lock up his beautiful owl for so long.

It was the 21st of July, besides Hedwig he found three other owls next to her, one obviously from Hogwarts by the crest sealing the letter. The other being a ministry owl, which dropped off its letter and took flight, and the third owl held a letter which had the Gringotts symbol upon it.

He opened the ministry letter first, the three letters he dreaded shows up on the top on the letter.

**O.W.L.s**

_Dear Mr. Potter, this is your result of the Ordinary Wizarding Levels examination._

_Grading scale_

_**O** - outstanding_

_**E** - exceeding expectations_

_**A** – Average_

_**P** – Poor_

_**T** – Totally Trash_

_Your grades will be based on theory and practical examinations._

_**Charms** _

_Theory: E_

_Practical: O_

_**Herbology** _

_Theory: E_

_Practical: E_

**_Defense Against the Dark Arts_**

_Theory: O_

_Practical: O_

_**Potions**_

_Theory: E_

_Practical: A_

**_Care of Magical Creatures_**

_Theory: E_

_Practical: O_

_**Astronomy**_

_Theory: E_

_Practical: E_

_**Divination** _

_Theory: P_

_Practical: T_

_**Transfiguration** _

_Theory: E_

_Practical: O_

_**History of Magic**_

_Theory only: A_

**Total of OWLS**: 13 

_Highest score achieved in history, ranked one point higher than the headmaster himself with a hundred and thirty two percent. Congratulations Mr. Potter for an award will be given in a week of receiving your OWLS._

_Yours truly,_

_Griselda Marchbanks, _

_Head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority_

Harry was stunned, he could not believe with all his distraction last year he managed to get the highest score in DADA and 13 OWLS. Still amazed he pulled himself out of his stupor and proceeded to open the Gringotts letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are sorry to inform of this, but the death of Sirius Black caused his will to activate. The people mentioned in his will are to meet at Gringotts on Sunday, July 24th. Because you are the sole heir to Black's fortune, your presence is mandatory. There in a goblin coin consealed in the letter, it is a goblin porkey, simply say "Black's will" and you will be porkeyed to Gringotts._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Griphook,_

_Finance manager of Lord Black_

Harry trembled at the thought of reading Sirius's will, as if he was finally accepting his death, he calmed his emotions and a look of determination flashedacross his eyes.

"I will do it, for you Sirius."

* * *

**TBC**

so...how do u like it? Everyone will come back into the story soon enough...the next chapter will be a little more humorous insteed of this angst mood.


	6. The inheritance

**Oh my god**, sorry sorry sorry everyone for taking so damn long to finish this chapter, obviously two jobs and school has taken its tow on me. But nevertheless, I will not abandon this story. Even though I'm preoccupied, I plan on writingan AUof Teras, better said, I started on this story called "**Melancholy**". It consist of the darkest Harry you'll ever encounter, possibly a reflection of how I felt one day… . but yeah. Most of the events would be similiar, just less detailed and alot of bashing by Harry.

Thank you for those who R & R! Please do so again.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry and Co, only the plot is purely mine.

* * *

**From last time:**

Harry trembled at the thought of reading Sirius's will, as if he was finally accepting his death, he calmed his emotions and a look of determination flashedacross his eyes.

"I will do it, for you Sirius."

* * *

**Chapter 5: The inheritance

* * *

**

Opening the Hogwarts letter, it read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It has come to my attention that we have been at a loss at finding someone suitable for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Since your O.W.L.S scores proved you surpassed your fellow students in the subject of DADA. We request you to fill in the position. With your wide-variety of knowledge learned, and the DA club has proven you are suitable to become a member of the staff._

_We await your decision,_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Harry's jaw dropped. There was no way in hell he had just been offered the position as a teacher for DADA! A student but also a teacher? Ridiculous! Though he admitted to himself he would not mind to take a few points off Malfoy's cheek for revenge's sake. He began to consider this position, and he came upon the decision that he must see Professor McGonagall for the details and privileges of becoming a staff member.

Looking to his beautiful owl Hedwig, he saw there was also a letter tied to her leg. The letter was addressed to HP, written in deep scarlet, with slight hesitation Harry opened to letter only to find a short note.

_Harry,_

_I miss you._

_See you soon._

_B.B._

This letter troubled Harry, he knew it was from Bellatrix, but how did Hedwig got to her to deliver the letter? And why did she use her maiden name in the initials? BB? Bellatrix Black? Setting aside this matter, he quickly planned his day at Diagon Alley. He was running out of supplies, and the robes he owned were getting too small for him. He knew the order would not approve of him wondering in Diagon Alley, 'so fuck the order,' Harry thought. He knew he needed a new wand, because if he was to duel Voldemort again, Priori Incantatem would occur again to prevent him from blasting the shit out of Voldemort.

* * *

The next few days pass without any incident, just the occasional visit or notes from order members. Sitting on his bed, he looked at the photo album that Hagrid had put together for him in his first year at Hogwarts. Flipping through the pages, he came to a stop where a picture of a handsome man with messy hair, holding in his arms a beautiful red head bride with emerald eyes.

"Mom, Dad," Harry whispered. He then tracing his finger over to the second fatherly figure of his life. Without the haunted Azkaban look Sirius Orion Black was blooming in youth, his hair being raven black, and that charming smile that probably melt the hearts of dozen girls.

"Sirius…"

He couldn't stop thinking it was his fault for all their deaths, if he was never born, perhaps things wouldn't have to be this way. Accidentally triggering his wandless magic, the broken radio in the bed room switched on, and blasted a tune called Hero…

_I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven, no heaven dont hear me._

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._

_Someone told me love will ALL save us.  
But how can that be, look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling  
That world never came._

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._

_Now that the world isnt ending, its love that Im sending to you.  
It isnt the love of a hero, and thats why I fear it wont do._

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._

_And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
As we all fly away_

_Hero by Nickelback _

As the song ended, he kept his head held high…a solitary tear fell from his cheeks…

His emerald green eyes flashed with pain and regret…

He knew what has to be done…

For all that he has lost…

He'll make _them_ pay.

* * *

Finally the 24th of July came, Harry woke at the crack of dawn, after finishing his usual routine and a quick hot shower, he began to dress himself properly. Harry scrunched up his face in concentration, with a burst of fire engulfing his out stretch hand, a plain black robe trimmed with dark green appeared. It fitted perfectly well on him, and a cooling charm seems to be placed on it because once Harry put it on, a cool sensation filled his body.

Looking into the mirror, he realized he was not the same 15 years old skinny boy. He was about to be 16, he now stood 5 foot 9 inches, due to his workout sessions, his skinny body was now fine-toned. The piercing green eyes gazing back at him, and longer untidy black hair hung in a Sirius like way, he knew he had the burden of a man, and now he must act one as well. Out of his Gryffindor instincts, he picked up his courage and held the goblin coin firmly.

"Black's Will"

With the sickening thought of what happened during his 4th year, he felt the familiar tug on his navel. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a secluded chamber that was decorated in white and bronze. Assuming he needed to approach the front desk to ask for directions, he left the chamber and took a quick peak at what was outside. After taking one step out of the chamber, a blur of dark purple almost tackled him onto the ground.

"Harry!"

"Bella?"

"I missed you…" she whined.

Before Harry can grasp what just happened, he was forced into a firm kiss by Bella. The instant that event occurred, quick quill notes and the snapping sound of photos being taken were heard. For the boy-who-lived was making out with a death-eater, what will happen to the wizarding world next? Harry quickly pulled away from Bella, though he enjoyed the kiss, he would not dare to tell anyone the truth. Once he turned towards the crowd that was forming around him now, the reporters were bombing atomic-size questions at him.

"How long have you been seeing Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Did you know that she is still married?"

"Do you mind that she is a death eater?"

The boy-who-lived was embarrassed, but glad that Bella put a protective arm around him and led him towards a familiar looking goblin.

"Ah, Mr. Potter and Mrs. Lestrange. I'm glad you two arrived safely, though I must say, you are quite popular Mr. Potter." The goblin remarked with a smirk.

Bella did her best not to laugh out loud, but Harry's glaring did not help to improve the situation. The goblin led them into one of the conference rooms.

* * *

"Harry!" With unnatural speed, the red headed woman embraced him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Molly! Let the boy breathe!" a voice exclaimed.

Once released, Harry quickly realized who it was.

"Nice to see you dear boy," greeted Mr. Weasley.

"Wotcher Harry!" Tonk said with a grim smile on her face.

"Cissa!" Bella squealed with delight once she spotted her older veela like sister.

"Harry, what is she doing here?" Out of the shadow came Remus Lupin, looking old and wary.

Obviously this question had to be answered, as all eyes fell on him and Bella.

"I believe, that Bella here has changed, and she is part of Sirius's will, so please hold no hostility towards her. As for Mrs. Malfoy, I have no clue to why she is here, perhaps she was included in Sirius's will as well?"

Under Harry's piercing gaze, everyone shifted and took his word for it, whether they think both of them was trustworthy or not. The goblin interrupted the silence.

"Everyone, my name is Griphook, the financial manager of Blacks." As he said this, he gestured them into a warded chamber.

Silence filled the chamber as they walk in, and the grim faces on their face telling the public they rather be anywhere else than here.

A conference table laid on the center of the room, having eight of so chairs surrounding it. Harry took the top seat, which sat him directly across the goblin, for he was the sole heir. Bellatrix sat by his side with Narcissa next to her, obviously seeking for support. Soon everyone was seated, and the goblin began.

"As most of you know, Sirius Orion black has been confirmed deceased. And I deeply apologize for your loss. However, Mr. Black left a will which included all of you, and his heir must succeed in taking over the Black fortune." He paused to see everyone's reaction.

None.

"Here is what he stated in his will:"

_I, Sirius Orion Black hereby give you my last will, I hope none of you will dwell in misery for my death, for I will be watching over you all. I know this sounds formal for me, but it had to be done. I know some of you will feel guilty over my death, (yes I know its you potter! Your dad always feels guilty after we pull a prank!) Please, forgive yourself, as you have forgiven me. In this war, casualty is unavoidable. No doubt I died selfishly, not knowing how the people around me would react to my untimely death. I wish that you could forgive me, and prank away with all your heart. For a little laughter in your life could bring you happiness. _

_For the only people that ever treated Harry as a family, the Weasleys, I leave them one million Galleons._

_For my best friend, the last of the marauders, Remus J. Lupin, I leave him one million Galleons, and the ownership of Grimmauld place number 12._

_For my two cousins, Bellatrix A. Black, Narcissa V. Black, I leave them half a million Galleons each._

_For my favorite niece, Nymphadora M. Tonks, I leave her one million Galleons._

_And last of all, my godson, my brother's child, Harry James Potter, I leave him the Black fortune. Harry will be the sole heir to the Blacks, therefore renamed Harry James Black Potter. All assets of Blacks are to be sort through and he will claim all rights to any Black vaults._

_P.S. Don't forget dear old Snuffles._

_I, Sirius Orion Black, hereby concluded my final testament._

The impact of the will was tremendous upon everyone present. Mr. Weasley was looking wary, holding a sobbing Mrs. Weasley. While Remus was beyond himself, tears clearing streaming down his solemn face. Narcissa on the other hand was shocked, to realized how much her deceased cousin had cared about her. Tonks was crying as well, knowing she'll never hear her uncle talk about how he and her mother got along when they were kids.

Perhaps the most significant ones were Harry and Bellatrix. Harry's face was devoid of any emotion, possibly due to the pain he had already felt. Bellatrix was brawling into Harry's chest, knowing she was the one who had throw her beloved cousin into the depths of hell…

A cough from the goblin startled everyone in the room. Regaining their composure, Griphook spoke again. "The full assets of Black's fortune consist of two hundred seventy six million Galleons in cash and one hundred twenty seven million Galleons invested in foreign trade, businesses and properties. Due to Mr. Potter's coming of age, he'll also receive his family value, which consist of four hundred thirty five million Galleons in cash and investments. As the heir of both houses, Mr. Potter is now considered one of the most wealthiest wizard bachelor in the world."

"Hello? Everyone?" Inquired Griphook.

No response.

"Excuse me?" He said again.

Dead silence.

"Pull up your jaws you bunch of shitheads!" He exclaimed, obviously irritated with the looks on everyone's face.

Still nothing.

"Damnit, I'm getting some tea."

* * *

**TBC**

I promise, I'll update by the end of this month. Since I've already gotten my plot figured out, the next chapter will take place at a familiar house, filled with so much memories…


	7. The Last Black

**Shadow of the black abyss**: well to inform you, Harry never did any wand-magic. All he did was wandless magic, due to the mass amount of wizards in England, the ministry can't possibly keep taps on every magical signature made. About the attack on him, since Lupin came and made sure he was okay, the order members were relieved. Sorry if I never inserted the worrisome order scene and for the confusion.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry and Co, only the plot is purely mine. **

* * *

**From last time:**

"Hello? Everyone?" Inquired Griphook.

No response.

"Excuse me?" He said again.

Dead silence.

"Pull up your jaws you bunch of dumb shit!" He exclaimed, obviously irritated with the looks on everyone's face.

Still nothing.

"Damnit, I'm getting some tea."

* * *

**Chapter 6: **The Last Black

* * *

As everyone regain their composure, Griphook returned to the chamber with a cup of hot tea in his hands.

He coughed, "now that I have your attention, Mr. Potter you may visit the Black's vault to see the fortune you have inherited. Thank you for those who came, and the money transfer process is already done. If you want to know your new account balance, please check with the front desk."

Pulling himself out of the chair, Harry proceeded to follow Griphook down to the Black's vault. At Bella's pleading look, Harry asked Griphook if he could have company. The goblin only grunted in response then hurried off to the carts that'll take them to the vault.

Remus spoke, "Harry you take of yourself, if u need anything just owl us at Snuffle's."

Smiling meekly to Remus, Harry gave him a curt nod and waved goodbye to everyone. Turning towards Bella, he found her whispering to her sister.

"… Will it work? I mean the potion…" concern crept into Bella's voice.

"Of course it will, besides Severus who else got the degree of a potions master?" Narcissa whispered back.

At this point of the conversation, the two that were speaking swung their head around to glare at the one who tried to eavesdrop. Harry squirmed under the glares he was receiving. After a few incoherent whispers being exchanged, Bella quickly resumed at Harry's side and proceeded to where Griphook has been waiting.

The ride was uneventful, although unlike Harry's previous visits, this time the cart went deeper and deeper into the core of Gringotts.

Harry observed the surroundings, seeing ancient looking vaults in front of him.

"Mr. Potter, these are the most secured vaults in the whole bank, they are of the oldest families. Now… vault 14 awaits us," Griphook explained.

Leading the pair into the darken passage, they soon found themselves upon a vault which had "BLACK" written in a gothic form.

"Now Mr. Potter, behold…" Griphook spoke as he slipped an answer looking key into a keyhole, turning and triggering a chain of clicking sounds. As the final click sounded, the vault door blackened, forming a liquid material.

"If you would carefully step through, the barrier is to identify you as a heir of black." Griphook instructed.

As instructed Harry did his part, a cool sensation filled his body as he passed through the barrier. The sight was simply bewildering, the room was twice as massive as the great hall in Hogwarts. Decorated in pure silver and black, the room gave off a grim and moody feeling.

Bellatrix was astonished, never had the chance to visit the vault during her imprisonment, the fortune was still tremendous. Not including the dark arts books, jewelries, weapons, just the amount of gold that was in it was magnificent.

"Mrs. Lestrange, I wanted to speak with you privately, is Mr. Potter's presence okay for you?" Griphook inquired.

Looking a little startled, Bellatrix nodded.

"On that table over there," Griphook pointed at a grand looking desk with files and scrolls all over it. "Contains a divorce paper which Sirius Orion Black prepared for you, there will be a short message upon it written by him stating the reason."

Fairly confused, Bellatrix approached the said table to find a scroll, which had a magical sticker note on it, it says:

_There is still time._

_Your cousin,_

**Sirius Orion Black**

Upon reading this, Bella was trembling from head to toe, tears threaten to leak from her eyes. Noticing this, Harry moved next to her, and before he knew it, she threw herself at him and began to sob. After reading what Sirius had wrote, Harry put his arms around her, pulling her closer.

"It wasn't your fault… If anyone were to blame, it was me," said Harry warmly.

"How can you say that? You weren't the one that sent him through the veil…" Bella cried.

"shhhhhh…" Harry whispered into her ear.

It took Bella a few minutes to collect herself, then both of them agreed to take some of the books, jewelries, and weapons. Bella was sorting through the massive amount of books, looking for those that could increase Harry's knowledge. Harry himself was amazed with the weapons the Blacks had. Scythes, Katanas, blades of various shape, axes, throwing knives, spears, shields, the whole rack looks like it could dress a whole army.

Upon inspecting the weapons, he came across a chest that was decorated in black and green. 'Very Syltherin like…' Harry noticed. Once he opened the chest, there was an egg inside. The egg itself was black with green spots all over, Harry picked it up, and starts to shake it.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Bella asked.

"There's this strange egg inside this chest here…" Harry pointed at the said objects.

At the song of Harry's voice, the egg cracked, and hisses could be heard from it.

"Harry! Step away from that!" Bella exclaimed, pulling out her wand at the same time.

Crack!

A black serpent with a green lighting bolt scar running across it's forehead, emerged from the crack.

"Ah…another black? But you don't sssssmell like one…" the snake hissed. "I'm not a Black, though I had just become the heir of Blacks," Harry said, focusing on the snake.

"_Ah… Massster, I am Orion Black… King of Serpentssss, one of the elderssss." _The Serpent bowed low.

Harry bowed as well, knowing this was probably an ancient creature, daring not to provoke it.

"Why did you call me master? Obviously you are much older and wiser than I am," Harry spoke in such graceful manner the serpent only manage to bow it's head more.

"_Because you are the Black'sssss heir, and the sssssscent of Sssslytherin lies in your blood, I have deemed you to be my massssster." _It hissed back.

"_Slytherin's blood?" _Harry exclaimed.

"_I will say no more for now, for I will join you my masssster," _The serpent bowed once more and curled up Harry's left leg. Settling with the serpent now resting around his neck, Harry continued to rummage through the Black's treasure.

Half an hour later, Harry and Bella left with two filled trunks shrunk to the size of a grape, walking merrily into the streets of Diagon Alley.

* * *

**TBC**

**Major apology here!**

sorry everyone! with my job..which i work 6 days a week..n' spending time with my babe made it difficult for me to write even an inche of my FF...this chapter is a rush..n' it was completely unplanned...the next chapter will definitly feature the Black Manor...Grimmauld place No.12 and our favorite house-elf...KREACHER!. now we shall see what his outcome will be...

school is starting soon..my spring break's been hectic..i feel like such a work-aholic..i wanna WRITE damnit!

anyways...please R&R, if the reviews kicks ass...i will update even faster!


	8. The Dreadful House

Huge sorry for all those who were hoping for a update..

HP & the HBP was even more depressing than OotP… I'm not gonna put any spoilers for those of you who haven't read it yet.

Anyways, I would like to continue with this version of my story.

* * *

Exclaimer: I do not own anything of HP, justthe plot is mine.

* * *

From last time:

Half an hour later, Harry and Bella left with two filled trunks shrunk to the size of a grape, walking merrily into the streets of Diagon Alley.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Dreadful House

* * *

"Well, I think you won't be seeing me in a while Harry… because the will was an excuse to spy on Dumbledore and the Order, I'll remain with him…" Bella said at the edge of tearing.

"I…" Harry cannot find those words that could express how he felt, but at the mention of returning to Voldemort, the blood in his veins boiled.

Before Harry can utter another word, Bellatrix pecked him on the lips. Then with a small pop, vanishing from the front doors of Gringotts.

A thoughtful Harry muttered, "Black's will" and once again returning to his "home".

"Mi'lord, Azkanban will take months to penetrate-"

"CRUCIO!"

Screams of anguish filled the darken room.

"It does not matter how much time and men are needed, as Azkanban fall, we shall raise."

"Ye-Yes mi'lord!"

"My lord, I've returned." Came a feminine voice.

"Ah, at last. How did the boy fare?"

"He was… greatly disturbed." The voice replied.

"Excellent."

A moment of silence.

"Bring a few with you, seize me the boy. Failure comes with a price."

"I understand my lord."

The Dursleys were still away, as Harry sat by his lonesome self on the living room floor. It has been a week since he was at Gringotts, and if one could count the date… today's the 31st.

Tick tock tick tock tick tock…

"4 more minutes, and I'll be 16…" thought Harry.

The past few days had been entertaining for Harry. Exercising, rummaging through those books taken from the Black vault, absorbing those resources with his Occlumency technique. Combined with the ancient Norse magic and the green flames, Harry's now a force to be reckoned with.

"Time's up." As the clock stroke twelve.

"Happy Birthday Potty!"

6 beams of green came from all different directions, Harry ducked and rolled.

'sweet 16 to myself…' Harry though to himself as a sickening brown curse missed him by inches and slice the couch cleanly in two.

Harry muttered an incantation as he hid behind half of a couch.

Small pentagrams of green lights appeared underneath each of the unseen death eaters' feet.

"_Fuego Mortal_!" Harry shouted at last.

The pentagrams flared with bright green fire as if Harry called them to life, each death eaters' disillusionment charm came off as their cloaks were turned into smithereens by the flames.

"_Termine_!" Harry spoke the final incantation to this particular set of spells.

The pentagrams now flared even more, illuminating the living room with an eerie green. Before each death eater can scream, the pentagrams faded and the death eaters were reduced into piles of ashes.

"Happy birthday Harry…" an oh-so-familiar voice whispered into his right ear.

"What-" Before Harry can curse the shit out of whoever appeared next to him, his lips were cover by some invisible force. Feeling a tongue sliding into his mouth, he returned the gesture by kissing back forcefully.

Upon the breaking of the kiss, he tugged at something that has been glimmering in the moonlight. An invisibility cloak fell off a Bellatrix Black.

"Hi," she greeted.

"I thought you were busy with Tom?" inquired Harry.

"I've been told to seize you-"

"With what? Your lips?" Harry chortled.

"Mr. Sarcastic you better tone it down before I do seize you," an evil smirk appeared on Bella's face.

"Oh I'm shaking in fe-"

"_Pertificus Totalus_," came the short reply. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Harry stared at her as she hovered him to his room, showing no traces of emotion on her face.

Setting him on his bed, she whispered, "_finite_."

"So… aren't you wondering what I'm giving you for your sixteenth birthday Harry?" said Bella seductively.

"I was thinking of something along the lines of some useful informa-" Harry blushed.

Bella advanced onto the small bed…

Morning came as the night faded away, a tired but cheerful Harry Potter woke from his bed. Remembering what had occurred the night before, he turned to the side and saw a slim, dark-hair figure still in slumber.

'I think I just got the best birthday present… I think' Harry thought.

While he was debating whether to wake Bella up or not, the dark hair beauty found a dazed out Harry staring at her.

"Staring is not nice Mr. Potter," she spoke.

"AHH! She speaks!" Harry exclaimed.

"Aren't we sarcastic in the morning," Bella got up from his bed and pecked him on the lips.

"Where are you going?" Harry inquired.

"Somewhere where the dark lord cannot find me, at least not for the time being. He's probably furious about losing 6 of his new recruits and me." She replied.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll see you so-" her words were cut short because she simply disappeared into thin air.

_Harry,_

_Be prepare to go, we'll be picking you up tomorrow at 7 o'clock am sharp. Don't let the muggles know._

_Ron_

Obviously the Order did not know that the Dursleys had left for vacation, or else someone would've already picked Harry up. Dread filled Harry's heart, knowing they wont return to the Burrow, instead to Grimmauld Place.

At exactly 7 o'clock, a knock came. Harry rushed to the door, and found a almost 6 feet tall Ronald Weasley smiling as if Christmas had came early.

"Hey mate, ready?" as Ron stepped into the living room, Harry was greeted by Mr. Weasley and surprisingly, Bill.

"Heya Harry," Bill looked as cool as ever, with his dragon fang earring and ponytail.

"Hey," Harry managed a feeble reply.

"You don't sound so cheerful about leaving here Harry," Mr. Weasley stated.

"It's not that, Its just…"

"Dad let's go! I'm hungry!"

Ron gave Harry an understanding look, and Harry was grateful due to the change of subject.

"Alright, Harry grab hold of this newspaper over here," as Mr. Weasley said this he pulled out a dirty old looking newspaper from his robes.

"Lemon drops."

There it was, Number 11 and Number 13.

In between is the very place that Harry wish to never return to, but yet fate bought him here once again.

The door to Number 12 materialized out of nowhere, with Mr. Weasley ushering him into the house, he grudgingly walked in.

* * *

TBC... 


End file.
